


Wishful Thinking

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays Day 12: gingerbread
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 9





	Wishful Thinking

Rachel’s gift to Kurt that first Christmas in the loft was a poster. It was Vintage…he supposed, but still it was a poster. He was well aware at how much Rachel had spent on Santana and Brody and even Sam and Blaine back in Lima, as well as Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Finn. And in every case it was substantial. Not to mention what she spent buying herself gifts. It was all substantial enough that Kurt got left with paying her part of rent. She got him a poster. She refused to wrap it and insisted he receive it as soon as she got home with it…even though she informed him it was all he was getting.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the sentiments adorning the poster. He did. He actually rather adored it. In fact he hung in his room right off the bat. It’s just he was rather tired of getting peanuts compared to others diamonds and being always left picking up the slack. He felt she ought to have added more to the gift, especially since she made him add more and more and more to his gift to her. A 200 buck spa day wasn’t enough for his ‘best friend’; she needed stuff for under the tree, too. In fact she needed lots of things because the spot under the tree looked bare.

The poster sported a plate of gingerbread men, with one pulled off the plate and onto a napkin, missing a huge chunk of its arm. The writing proclaimed: The Perfect Man – He’s quiet. He’s sweet. And if he gives you any trouble, you can bite his head off.

It was a poster he could get behind, especially in the time since they had gone back to watch Grease. And Kurt’s giving in and calling Blaine at Thanksgiving time had not helped. The calls were nearly constant, several times a day, begging Kurt to forgive Blaine and just admit it was his fault that Blaine cheated. He received calls from the others, too, demanding he get over himself, demanding he ease poor dear Blaine’s broken heart, demanding he give Blaine whatever Blaine wants and allow Blaine whatever Blaine wants because Blaine is too good for him but stuck on him for whatever reason.

On a good note: Kurt’s poster wasn’t even touched by the Sexy Stealing Santa. (Less was lost to him than Rachel and Santana thought, they had just been too drunk while cleaning up to give space to party better and dance more to remember moving things and some of what he had taken ended up in a box on their doorstep three days later…so Kurt figured maybe he had a heart, or just couldn’t sell it. Rachel’s god awful Christmas ornaments and stockings were not returned, thank goodness, although all Santana’s lesbian ornaments were returned.)

Kurt went out and bought himself a proper gingerbread man cookie cutter (and a gingerbread woman) and nice cookie sheets. (Ok, so he also bought some other cookie cutters as well, who could blame him.) He made sure there were always gingerbread people made up throughout the month. He kept on hand icing ready to decorate them at any given time. On bad days, when Rachel wouldn’t shut up and was bossing so much that he wanted to throttle her, he’d pipe the clothing she was wearing onto one of the cookies and loudly chomp into it. Rachel would scream at him. Santana played along, moaning “Oh No, my arm! My Arm!” or whatever body part he ate. (He made her Kurt dolls because he found playing with her like that hilarious.)

The first thing Kurt did when he got home from the skating rink, his dad and Blaine in tow, was ice bowties and curly hair on gingerbread men. Most had bowties and curly hair. A few a ball caps. And as his dad and Blaine sat and made fun of him, he’d grab a gingerbread man and chomp on its head. When they dismissed him and ignored him he ate arms and legs. When they called at him to get them stuff and play ‘maid and servant’, he’d simply stomp over to the counter and crush the gingerbread men into crumbs.

And wished they worked like voodoo dolls.


End file.
